Unexpected Joys
by xD NaruSasuNaru
Summary: UKUS Alfred comes out from his shower! But meets someone in the hall! Suppose to be a cute oneshot


**this was the story No Boxers What-so-ever the name is changed but same story  
****i am sorry but it somehow got booted off:( i'll post it again and maybe another if it's booted of _again_ but probably not? please read and enjoy this  
(there is warnings so everyone one is aware. there were there before as well)**

((A/N: OKIES well I know I should be writing two different stories... and seriously… I'm starting another one *flails* probably should've waited to start my new one but I have no patience when I get new plot bunnies (which explains this one-shot) HA

So please review~! And check out my other Hetalia story! There's more info about that on the bottom of this :)

Warnings: Okies! This is UKUS ya know the rare awesome UKUS where Iggy is all major seme? I love that xD and Alfie bein' a uke but yea lemon so man sex well... manXman sex.

Some swearing horrible British slang, maybe some OOC but I tried! I did!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

[beta: linklover88

note: dude thanks for betaing my shit stories like this. The 3am quick writes ya know *wink wonk elbows ya* hAHAHA

dude I should be sleeping…

BUT I CANT THANKS TO STEVE asldkfj *beats my HetaOni game*]

Another side note: Totally got this idea from a picture. Because plot bunnies are WeIRd especially when they come at like1am ^u^ 1am lemon plots YAY

UKUS

enjoy!~))

"Hmmmm~!"

Alfred's smiled brightly and lightly hummed to himself and those who were listening. He shook

his head, his damp bright blonde hair moving around his face, flinging small water droplets around as he placed his glasses back on so he could actually see. He felt very free refreshed and cleaned. The shower he took was very relaxing and he didn't exactly have any pants or boxers on… His red star themed boxers scrunched up in his hands, and for covering up he had on his oversized striped poke-a-dotted blue sweat shirt on. The comfy baggy sweat shirt stopped around mid-thigh. Alfred enjoyed going around with no pants (or no boxers) because it was comfy (and it's not like Arthur minded that at all.) If it wasn't for Arthur he'd be wearing no boxers and a sweater all the time but if Alfred did that, the Brit would be jumping on him more than once... But Arthur was taking a nap after a long day of work, so he would be too tired to do anything. That left Alfred the chance to lounge around and be comfortable butt naked.

Dismissing his thoughts about his boyfriend now, Alfred decided he would go toss his (butt tight) boxers in their room quick and go grab some amazing chocolate ice cream his awesome boyfriend got because he asked so nicely for it and go play some fun video games!

With this all in mind Alfred picked up his pace so he could hurry to the kitchen and grab some of this amazing ice cream and thank Arthur later.

Unfortunately for Alfred when he picked up his pace he tripped over his own feet at one point.

"Shit!" Alfred yelled out loudly not caring at the moment he might've woke Arthur.

Alfred felt his glasses come off his rightful place on his face and hearing them landing a few yards away as he fell face first onto the carpeted floor. Groaning out loud Alfred cursed again and felt around for his glasses.

"Shit shit shit. Where are you?!" Alfred mumbled moving to his hands and knees searching for the damned things.

His boxers were still in his hands as he moved them around the hall trying to find them. Just as Alfred thought he felt them, hands grasped his hips and pulled him back a bit. Feeling what happened to be jeans pressing his bare flushed skin and a bulge against his butt. The hand squeezed the skin by his hip/butt and another hand was placed on his shoulder.

Arthur yawned awaking from his slumber. Closing his eyes again Arthur pulled down the soft covers but didn't move any more than that. He felt tired still but rested at the same time. He also felt a bit uncomfortable because his clothes were awkwardly moved on his body from the tossing and turning he did in his sleep. Patting the side of the bed Arthur scowled noticing something, or should he say someone wasn't there that was before he fell asleep. Alfred cuddled with him till he snoozed off. Sighing Arthur opened his eyes again to reveal his forest green eyes and look up at their room's ceiling.

Still not wanting to get up Arthur fixed his clothes the best he could lying down and then started to study the ceiling's pattern trying to find anything un-ceiling like out of place.

Right as he felt himself drifting off to sleep again, he heard Alfred curse loudly and a huge thud following after. Worry shot through Arthur as he sat up instantly and swung his legs over their bed getting up and moving to the door as quickly as he could opening it. Arthur was about to call out Alfred's name and ask if he was alright but when he looked outside the bedroom door, to his right Alfred was on his hands and knees patting the ground gently most likely for his glasses because they were a few feet in front of him.

Arthur felt his eyes falling on the butt in front of him and felt his pants grow to be a bit more tight and uncomfortable than they usually were. Alfred knew how much he liked it when he didn't wear his boxers around the house... because whenever he did, things like this would happen when Arthur happened to walk around the corner. Arthur found himself walking forward quickly and kneeling behind Alfred. Reaching out Arthur grabbed his love's hips and pulled him forward and against his waist. One leg

more spread out and his other situated on the ground as one hand traveled up Alfred's back, grabbing his shoulder and the other groping the skin his other hand grabbed.

"Alfred. You should be more careful." Arthur said sighing a bit but was happy to see Alfred was okay.

Alfred opened his mouth to snap something at Arthur but all what happened was a shiver running down his spine as Arthur groped him more.

"Arthur?" Alfred muttered as he felt his boyfriend squeeze his butt again.

"What is it?"

Alfred moan out and said; "What're you doing?" and then mentally slapped himself on the forehead. That was a stupid question.

"Checking if you got hurt. I might have to double check..." Arthur said in his deeper voice moving closer to Alfred's ear and licked the shell of Alfred's ear making Alfred shiver again. Fine. If Arthur was going to play like this the Alfred was going to play right back.

Alfred moved back against Arthur's bulge and sat in his lap a bit as Arthur growled out and moved up against Alfred.

Alfred felt Arthur move his face near Alfred's and buried his nose into Alfred's neck taking a deep breath and then moved planting a kiss there, as Alfred tilted his head exposing more of his neck to him.

Alfred was very aroused now and grinded down more on Arthur's lap hoping that would make Arthur move faster than the pace he was going now.

Arthur's grip tightened a bit as he thrusted up again against Alfred and took his head away from Alfred's neck moving his hand that was at Alfred's shoulder to Alfred's mouth. Arthur did not want to move from where he was to go grab some lube, so they would have to make deal with Alfred's spit.

Alfred felt the fingers press against his pink lips. He opened his mouth accepting them inside. Arthur groaned out a bit growing impatient having to wait when he felt Alfred's hand grasp his hand and Alfred's tongue run across his fingers and in-between them. When some of Alfred's spit started to run down his hand Arthur pulled his hand back and moved Alfred where he was back on all fours.

"Hurry up Iggy!" Alfred demanded as he felt his blue sweat shirt being pushed up away from his butt.

"Patience, Alfred." Arthur said ignoring the fact Alfred called him by his least favourite nickname.

Alfred only whined more but felt Arthur's fingers on his entrance as he pushed two of his fingers inside right away.

Alfred made a surprised noise that was mixed in with a moan making Arthur thrust his fingers inside Alfred a bit. Arthur scissored his fingers out and thrust them in a different angle hitting something that made Alfred tighten up around Arthur's fingers, moving onto them more moaning Arthur's name out arching his back.

"Don't stahP!" Alfred moaned barely finishing his sentence as Arthur hit the spot harder with his two fingers again slipping in another finger into Alfred.

"Arthur… I need you! Please…" Alfred almost sobbed out feeling like he needed Arthur more than ever now. Hearing this Arthur growled and thrusted his fingers into Alfred more and pulled them out suddenly. Alfred whined out from the loss moving back and arching up against Arthur moaning. Arthur nipped at Alfred's neck moving Alfred back to all fours again.

"Stay." Arthur growled out commanding, Alfred just moaned in response not moving and listened to Arthur undoing his belt hearing the clank when it dropped after Arthur threw it.

Arthur unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down far enough with his boxers to let out his erection.

Arthur moved and grabbed Alfred again by the waist pulling him closer and use on of his hands to place himself at Alfred's entrance using the other hand to grasp Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred felt Arthur starting to penetrate him and moved back against his boyfriend taking him in most of the way, moaning as he heard Arthur curse, quickly taking his hand and gripping his hip thrusting in the rest of the way.

They both moaned and Arthur pulled back and thrusted back in starting it as Alfred moved back against Arthur gripping the boxers that still happened to be in his hand.

"Shit Arthur~!" Alfred moaned out thrusting back against Arthur again enjoying the really great feeling when Arthur thrusted particularly hard against his prostate.

Arthur grinned and repeated his actions, enjoying his love's reactions; thrusting inside Alfred harder. Arthur gripped Alfred's hip more when Alfred bent his head down moaning Arthur's name arching his back moving with Arthur in every thrust. Arthur really enjoyed the sight and wanted it to last as long as he could make it.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted out his boyfriend's name in surprise when Alfred clenched around him tightly. A growl followed the shout seeing Alfred smirking over his shoulder.

"You asked for it…" Arthur growled out smirking himself knowing this was the reaction Alfred wanted to get out of him. Might as well play along.

Arthur moved the hand on Alfred's shoulder to the center of Alfred's back pushing him down where Alfred had to lay his face on his hands as Arthur took Alfred's hips and moved them up more. Alfred enjoyed the new position as Arthur moved to his knees and started thrusting into Alfred without mercy, gripping the blonde's hips harshly and aiming into Alfred's sweat spot every single time.

Alfred clawed at the floor feeling his orgasm rise trying to hold it back.

"Arthur! Fuck... I'm close!" Alfred managed to shout out as Arthur thrusted harder trying to made Alfred come.

"I am too." Arthur said quickly feeling Alfred clench around him more.

Alfred yelled out Arthur's name a few times coming harshly against his sweatshirt coming down from his high. Arthur shouted out Alfred's name shooting his seed into his lover leaning down with Alfred who moaned when he felt the seed shoot up inside him.

The two stayed there and panted catching their breath.

Not long after Arthur pulled back and out sitting on the ground and put himself back in his pants pulling them up but not bothering to zip them. Alfred slumped down onto the floor smiling into his boxers feeling arms circle around his waist. Arthur flipped Alfred over and laid on top of his boyfriend kissing him and pulled back shortly.

"Hmmm... Let's clean up... and then go get some ice cream and watch a movie." Alfred offered smiling as Arthur then pushed himself up to his feet holding out a hand for Alfred to take.

"Of course love." Alfred took the hand leaving the boxers on the ground. Arthur didn't let go of Alfred's hand but bent over and picked the boxers up and Alfred's glasses. Standing back up Arthur moved over the Alfred and put Alfred's glasses on for him. Alfred smiled and pecked Arthur's lips quickly and then led them to their bedroom so they could clean up.

Arthur and Alfred cleaned up quickly, Alfred in a new over sized sweat shirt, still no boxers and Arthur now in pajama pants and a T-shirt. Alfred shooed them out to the kitchen to get the ice cream quickly, but Arthur left Alfred to getting the ice cream so he could go set up their movie they decided on. (Which was Fight Club. Because why the hell not)

Alfred came into the living room holding two bowls with held the chocolate ice cream. Alfred handed Arthur his and then sat right next to the Brit snuggling into him and laying his head on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur smiled and leaned his head against Alfred's and started to eat his ice cream.

As the beginning credits rolled in (okay I don't remember if this movie had beginning credits or what but bear with me) Arthur turned and kissed the side of Alfred's head.

"Love you Alfred."

"Heh. Love you too Iggy."

"Git." Arthur fondly said while rolling his eyes as his smile never faded.

((A/N: AJADIJFAKLSDJFKLASD I FINISHED I FINISHED WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE

I CAN'T FEEL MY FINGERS OR SOME OF THEM THEY'RE FALLING ASLEEP ALKDJFKALS. Okay thanks for reading! And I really hope you'll leave a comment as a review. Please please please please please please.

And please check out my other Hetalia story! It's High School Love Hetalia Style! (It has USUK Franada Spamano and Gerita ahaha!) or something like that heh and i'm going to publish another USUK story soon so look out for that! It'll be a Pirate AU :)

Have a good day!

REVIEW PLEASE? EVEN IF IT'S ABOUT THE WEATHER LOL PLEASE REVIEW *flails and back flips out of the story*))


End file.
